2 worlds
by gowinx20
Summary: Earth, here we come. Fanfiction where the Winx Club and the Specialists come to Earth and search for some one for Bloom. They go to a high-school at Nepal where they have to search the person. Note: All members included. Musa and Stella fans, the 2nd chapter is maybe for you. Bloom dislikers, don't worry it's not entirely about Bloom. And please read and let me know what you think.
1. The beginning

**Hey people. Thanks for at least opening the story. Please read it and let me know what you think. And if you think I should change it somewhere Please let me know. And this story contains two story, one takes place in Nepal and other in Magix. At some point of the story the two teams meet and then it will be 1 story.**

It had been 16 years since she lived there. It didn't seem right. She felt like she belonged some where else, somewhere different from there. She felt like she belonged to some place bigger than the city of Ohio. She loved her parents but she knew she was adopted. She went to high school where she had friends and enemies. She didn't know 1 thing that her life was changing until she met Stella, the Solarian princess. She told her about her powers and took her to Alfea with her parents' permission. There she made new friends, enemies and met new people and a lot had changed in her life. She is now 18 and is in desperate search of her parents, Miriam and Oritel; the Queen and King of Domino. Her sister Daphne visited her in her dreams and the former near the bank of a lake but this wasn't enough. Bloom wanted a family together once and forever.

* * *

She was running down the street when she heard someone calling her. She stopped and turned around to see her friend Jasmine. She waited until her caught up with her.

"Hey T, wanna go watch a movie this Friday?" Jasmine panted while speaking. "The whole group's coming and you should join us too" she said encouragingly.

"Yeah, maybe I could come if I had no gymnastic class Friday," Tina replied sadly.

"Maybe you could sneak out of the class; you know the way you sneak out at Mr. Giri's class."

"I don't know."

"Hey come on girl, I would be fun"

"Yeah, it would. But I have changed homes many times. The people who adopted me gave me up because I was stupid and caused trouble. But all this time no one realized something."

"And that would be" Jasmine asked as she narrowed her eyes waiting for her friend's reply.

"I am fun" Tina replied twisting herself happily.

"I knew that was coming" Jasmine replied laughing. "But ask your parents and if they say okay call me." She ended.

"Okay, bye Jas. I gotta go. I'll call you after I ask Petal and Brock" saying that much she ran home.

"Hey" Petal, her mom said as she entered the house.

"Hey. Oh and by the way, I wanted to ask you if I could miss 1 gymnastic class to go to the movies with the girls." Tina asked nervously.

"Of course, you can go sweetie. And as for your gymnastics, you're too good to miss one class. Just 1 okay?" petal replied.

"Thank you so much" Tina squeaked. She realized how much petal wished to be called mom so she quickly added "mom".

"You're welcome" Petal replied.

"I wonder what dad will say, I hope he agrees."

"Don't worry Tina, I'll talk to Brock. You can go up and call your friends. I know you said you will call them after you ask us."

"Okay, thanks again." Tina said as she turned around and realized something.

"How did you know I said that to my friends?"

"I guessed it." Petal replied and smiled. Tina smiled back and went up to her room.

"_Phew, that was close_." Petal thought.

* * *

"Hey girls, come here." Bloom shouted from her room.

All the girls rushed out of their rooms to see what was going on.

"What's the matter Bloom?" Stella asked as the others entered Bloom's room.

"I'm only one step behind from saving Domino. This is the way to go to Domino and restore the planet. This is the last step to save my homeland. Finally after these many years, I can finally meet my parents. Oh my God, this is so exciting. Yeah, after this long.."

"Slow down girl or you will die out of breath" Musa said.

Everyone started laughing as a Red Fountain Ship landed on the grounds of Alfea College for Faries.

"Boys!" Stella screamed and ran out of the door and the others followed her laughing.

"Oh snookums" Stella said and jumped in the arms of Brandon.

The other boys looked in confusion of where the other girls where and looked at the main doors of Alfea where 5 young girls were walking. A smile passed through the boy's mouth as they saw their girlfriends after such a long time.

"Hey, I missed you to" the boys said as the girls leapt into their arms.

They were so happy to see each other after the last mission. The last mission was hard and they were injured really badly so they couldn't see each other until they were healed fully. The other girls of Alfea looked at the Winx with jealousy in their eyes. They had the perfect life, the strongest power and the most wonderful boyfriends. But what they didn't know was their hard work, friendship, trust and struggle.

Ms. Faragonda was waiting for the 12 young students in her office. She had some mission for the Winx and Specialists. Griselda was looking at them from the large window at the headmistress' office.

"Such foolishness" she said looking at the old lady.

"Don't worry Griselda, they've missed each other. Everything will be back to normal in no time."

Just then, a light knock was on the door.

"Come in" Griselda said.

The 12 students stood in front of the table of Ms. F waiting for her to speak.

"My young children" she started. "You have destroyed the Ancestral Witches and Domino is now free. But, it can only be restored when the princess of Domino i.e. Bloom and the other survivor opens the gate of the old palace."

"Wait, what? There is another survivor of Domino?" Riven asked getting confused.

"Yes Riven, a girl survived the battle along with Bloom. I myself didn't know this but when I visited Domino to see the planet I found out. She was the daughter of the counselors of the King and Queen. They had great powers but not as strong as the Dragon flame but their daughter was believed to have some special power so she was saved." Ms F told.

"Where is this girl? Where can I find her? How will I know her?" Bloom asked

"Bloom dear, I don't exactly know but she is in Earth. I believe she is in the southern part of Asia, maybe in India or Nepal. And as for her looks, well she has black hair, fair enough, short and is excellent in sports. Maybe, she has a high temper but I don't know that for sure." Ms. F said.

"Thanks Ms. F." Sky said and turned to Bloom and added "Maybe you would want to explain us what Asia, India and Nepal is."

"Of course Sky, come on guys, I'll explain everything in the dorm." Bloom said.

"Bye Ms. F." the others said.

* * *

"Guess what Jas?" Tina said happily over the phone.

"Okay, let me guess. Your parents said okay." She replied.

"Yess" she squeaked. "My mom said okay. I'm so excited. Meet you at the movies tonight (Note: Tina called Jasmine at Friday). I gotta go now, bye. Take care."

"Same here" Jasmine replied and the 2 girls laughed.

They said bye 1 last time and Tina kept the phone down.

_This will be fun and I'm ready for it._

"Maybe I'll wear a my favorite outfit and no make up although Sara will kill me and I'm done." Tina said to herself.

Tina was not too much with the make ups and she didn't care too much about anything. She was young, wild and free, which everyone wished to be but couldn't. She was an easy going person but her temper was really bad and not much people knew about it.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Tina said as she approached her friends.

"Hey T" they replied.

"So, what are we watching tonight?" she asked

"Not sure T. 'This Is Us' or 'Conjuring'? Let's vote." Sara said.

"Okay" the others agreed.

"I say 'This Is Us', 'Conjuring', 'This Is Us', 'This Is Us', 'Conjuring', both" they voted.

"So after the long battle between the two teams, 'This Is Us' finally wins. Congratulations to the winners." Tina said as if she was holding a mic.

"And after that, can we please hit the mall? I need a new pair of boots." Sara said.

"Okay, but next time, I won't go." Jasmine said.

"Fine with me" Tina said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**AFTER THE MOVIE**

"Oh My Goat! That was amazing." Jasmine said excitedly.

"Yeah, I loved it too but, if we don't hit the mall now, we won't have much time left." Kshtiz said as she looked at her watch" and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I need boots, brown, and it should go with the coat I bought last week." Sara said.

"Okay Jas and I'll go to this store, Sara and Sumi go to Pailaa and Lina and Kshtiz go to Last Step." Tina said.

"And text if you find it." Lina said.

"See you later" they said and ran off at different directions.

Soon enough, Sara found it in Pailaa and they went to the park to hang out. After spending about an hour, Tina looked at her watch.

"Hey girls, I gotta go home. It's getting late and I don't want Petal upset." Tina said as she remembered her mom telling her to return back soon.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey mom, I'm going to the movies. See you late." Tina said putting her shoes on the ground._

_"Okay honey. I want you back by 9 okay/"_

_"But mom, I wanna stay out long with my friends and after all it's Friday."_

_"Tina, I said 9 and that's it. Come back home by 9 young lady. And don't even think of running into trouble with your friends." Petal said loud and sharp._

_"Okay mother." She replied but it came out sarcastically._

_"And don't use that tone with me."_

_"Yes mom. Bye, see you later."_

_"Bye" _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Bye T." everyone said.

"Hey T, maybe I'll join you. My mom told me to be back by 9 too. Bye girls." Jasmine said.

"Race you home Jas." Tina said as she ran ahead.

"Cheater" Jasmine replied as she ran laughing.

The other girls watched at them laughing hard.

**Thanks for reading and review please. You can suggest me ideas for the next chapter although I've already written it maybe I'll change it for my reader. And if you're thinking of visiting some place, visit Nepal and when you're there, don't forget to visit Pokhara and Lumbini(the birth place of Buddha) and climb Mts. Specially, Mt. Everest(just kidding in a serious way). Thanx a lot.**

**XoXo. –gowinx20**


	2. the plans

**Hi everyone. This is the second chapter of the story. I hope you've got the idea of how the story goes. So here's the chapter. Here is some BrndonXStella and MusaXRiven.**

Tina reached home and found out that it was exactly 9 in the evening. She went straight to her room and opened her laptop. She opened YouTube and searched for her favorite cartoon i.e. Winx Club. She was surprised when she saw that the Winx and the Specialists were planning to come to Earth in search of the lost Fairy of Domino.

* * *

Everyone was there in the Winx's dorm, when Helia's phone began to ring.

"Hello. Yes it's me. Yeah, what? Liam's coming? Is he okay? Oh, I get it. Yeah, its okay, he can join us. Okay I'll that to Uncle Saladin. Okay. Did Uncle Saladin send him? No problem. I'll be home during the vacations. Bye Uncle Sam."

"That" Stella said pointing at the phone "was a long conversation." She finished.

"Yeah, it was my Uncle Sam, king of Knightly. He said that his youngest son, Liam will be joining us if we have no problem." Helia said

"No problem. The more people the more help." Bloom said.

"He'll be here in some time." Helia said.

"But be careful about what you say to him. You don't want your name to be in ground." Flora said.

"Okay, guys let wait for him" Brandon said as he pulled Stella up from where she was sitting and sat in her place.

"Hey, you can't do that. Just because you are strong doesn't mean you can misuse your power." Stella shouted as everybody giggled themselves.

"You can find another place Stella." Brandon said and laughed silently in his head.

"You can find another place Stella" Stella mimicked and turned in her heals just then Brandon caught her hand.

"Sorry Cupcake but I have to admit that you have no sense of intelligence." Brandon said to Stella who was getting redder than ever with anger.

He pulled Stella and placed her in his lap and kissed her chick. Stella who was angry got up and went out in the balcony.

"Best Of Luck dude." Riven said as everyone started to laugh.

"I have my ways of calming her down" Brandon said and went out of the room to the balcony.

Stella was standing there looking at the sky when Brandon came out. She turned away so her back would face Brandon.

"I'm sorry Stell, I didn't mean to hurt you." He started.

"That's why you made fun of me there saying I had no sense of intelligence." Stella snapped turning around so she would be face to face with Brandon.

"And you believed it. Stella I would never mean the things like that. I was just kidding." Brandon said in a vey sorry tone.

"Brandon, I can't keep on things like this with you. I can't believe you. Sorry Brandon but we can't go on like this." Stella said in a serious tone but inside she was laughing hard.

Of course she knew Brandon would never mean that. She was just trying to get the attention.

"Please Stella. I didn't mean that. I am so sorry. Please Stella." Brandon said and his eyes were already red. Stella couldn't control her laughter any more and she laughed like a maniac.

"Oh Brandon, I know you wouldn't say that. I was just testing you. I forgive you anyways." Stella said as she put her hand on Brandon's face.

"Don't ever do that again Stella." Brandon whispered as he went nearer when suddenly someone spoke.

"Yuck, I came here for a mission not to see a movie. Is this the Winx dorm?" the boy asked.

"Yes it's the Winx dorm. And you came here yourself we never asked you to look at me and my boyfriend." Stella snapped.

"Yeah yeah whatever." The boy said. "And by the way, who are you?"

"Why do you need anyways?" Stella said with a frown in her face. Brandon got hold of Stella and said

"Sorry about my girlfriend. I am Brandon and this is Stella the Princess of Solaria. And you are?"

"I am Liam, the youngest prince of Knightly. And I thought told you that I was coming."

"Of course, Helia mentioned you. We were waiting for you." Brandon said.

"Come on in. We've waited for a long time." Stella said.

"Of course you waited for me by wasting the time kissing." Liam said.

"Oh shut up." Stella said as she pulled Brandon inside the dorm and Liam followed.

"You were right about Helia's cousin." Stella whispered in Flora's ear and walked towards Brandon who was sitting on the floor.

"May I" Stella said to Brandon.

"Of course you can." Brandon said and pulled Stella in his lap.

"Okay guys back to business." Helia shouted as Liam entered the room.

"Hey Liam" Helia said and gave him a bear hug.

"Hey Helia, Flora" he replied.

"Liam this is Sky, Bloom, Tecna, Timmy, Aisha, Nabu, Musa, Riven"

"Stella and Brandon" Liam completed.

"We met outside." Brandon said.

"Saladin has explained me the mission. Now come on and start with this Earth thing." Liam said.

"Okay, everybody this is Earth." Bloom said pointing at the globe. "And this is Asia, the largest continent. Here on the southern part is Nepal, India, China, Bhutan, etc. Ms. F told that the girl is either in Nepal or India, so I will use my powers to find her."

"You can do that?" Musa asked.

"Of course she can you dumb fairy." Liam answered. "All the Princesses are given this special power."

"Liam, watch your mouth and don't call my girl dumb. Actually don't call any of them dumb. They are the most powerful fairies and the most intelligent too." Riven snapped.

"Thanks Riven." Musa whispered "You think we are the most intelligent?"

"Yeah, of course." He whispered back. "Now back to business." He said and smirked.

"Guys she is in Nepal. I just found her out, Kathmandu and right now she's in 'GEMS' aka her school." Bloom said.

"I don't get it, why was some other girl saved?" Layla asked confused.

"Not sure but Daphne said that her parents were my parents' counselor and they were good friends. Her parents had great powers being the part of the Parliament but she is believed to have greater powers." Bloom answered.

"Stella quick, make a portal to Red Fountain so we can grab some cloths and then we can go to Earth." Brandon said ready for action.

_"Why is Stella the one who always makes the portal? I wish I was a fairy like her and I could make a portal and go where ever I want." Tina thought._ (**Writer's note: Do you realize that Tina is watching this as an episode when the same thing is actually happening at Magix. Lame but this is what I thought.)**

"Okay." Stella said and made a portal with her scepter. "Each hole leads to your room. You can take us if you want help with the packing." She said.

"I need help, I need to grab some gadgets, Tecna will you help me?" Timmy said.

"Of course, Timmy. Coming" Tecna said and stepped into the portal with Timmy.

"Bloom you can come if you want." Sky said and stepped into the portal.

"I'll come." She replied.

"Come on girls, all of us need help." Riven said and he pulled Musa in the portal.

"Easy Riven." Musa said.

"I can't go easy when I see you." Riven replied and smirked.

"Oh you naughty boy" Musa replied and by then they were in Riven's room.

"Musa will you grab some clothes from the wardrobe and I'll grab the gadgets and the clothes from the drier." Riven said.

"Okay master." She said and bowed down. Riven just smiled and he walked away.

**Riven's POV**

"So where did I keep the box? I hope she doesn't come here to surprise me or my surprise will be spoilt." I said to myself

OMG I asked her to open the wardrobe oh no, first I'll grab the clothes and wish she hasn't seen it yet.

"Oh here's the box now the clothes and back to my room." I said and ran towards my room.

**End of Riven's POV**

**Musa's POV**

I went towards the wardrobe to search some clothes. Riven is so silly but that is what I like about him. I opened the wardrobe and picked out the clothes that suited him the most. I turned around and I thought I saw some thing. So I turned around towards the wardrobe again and there I saw it.

The behind the clothes written in Raven paint was my name decorated. There were pictures of me and him. I blushed and closed the door of the wardrobe as if I hadn't seen anything just then Riven came in running.

**End of Musa's POV**

"What's the matter Riven? Why are you running? Did you see a spider?" Musa asked teasingly.

"As if" Riven murmured in his breath but he knew Musa had heard it.

"Oh yeah, you didn't see a spider? Then why are you running?" she asked.

"I wanted to pack up fast so I can go for some action." He replied.

"And I thought you wanted to pack up fast because you wanted to spend some time with me." Musa replied.

Riven felt that Musa was hurt but he didn't say anything and started to pack. When he was finished, he asked Musa to miniaturize the bad. She didn't speak. Riven felt it and walked towards her. She was listening to some music closing her eyes. He went towards her without her knowing and pecked her lips. She was shocked and opened her eyes.

He was grinning, she gave a light smile and messed his hair. Riven knew everything was okay between them so he asked her to miniaturize the bag and she did it.

He grabbed her waist and started to sway like in a slow song. Musa turned on the music. Soon they were dancing and Musa was happy than ever. She loved it when he did that.

After that he pulled her inside the portal and they were in Alfea. They were the first one. There was silence but a comfortable in one. They waited for everyone in the couch. Soon everyone returned hand in hand. Liam was with Helia and Flora and yes, he wasn't holding anyone's hand.

"Bloom make a portal to Earth so we can finish this mission and go back to your homeland." Tecna said.

They were in Nepal, Earth in front of a hotel. It was winter so everyone was in warm clothes.

_The episode finished and Tina turned off her laptop and went downstairs to eat._**(A.N: What would be the fun if Tina saw everything on the episode? Of course the Winx have to plan everything. And one more thing, she doesn't know they are in Nepal. It's called as Gardenia in the episode.)**

They went in the hotel and Bloom to the receptionist's table. She started to talk.

"Welcome to 'Hamro Ghar', May I help you?" The receptionist said as Bloom reached there.

It was easier for her because the receptionist spoke English instead of Nepali. "Yes, we booked rooms here for a week."

"May I know the name under which the reservation was done?"

"Faragonda"

"Ma'am your room no. is 234, 235, 236, 237, 238, 239, 240. Third floor, right corridor. The lift is right down the hall and left."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome ma'am. Thank you for visiting."

"Bloom you're good with this hotel and stuff." Musa said.

"My parents loved adventure. We traveled a lot when I was in Ohio." Bloom replied.

"Guys, let's go to our rooms and we can meet in our room in 1 hour. And Stella I said 1 hour" Flora said.

"Okay okay. I get it. I won't be late." She replied.

They went to their rooms. It was huge. In the middle was a huge bed and on the either side were the side tables. There was a coffee table near the huge window and a large LCD on the opposite side of the bed.

Liam went in his room and put his stuff on the wished he had someone to care for. Someone who he could talk to. He never found the true girl who liked him for who he was. He never found the girl who could bring excitement in his life. He took a long shower and headed for Flora's room after 1 hour.

* * *

"Oh my goat, these Nepalese are welcoming" Flora said and sat on the bed.

"Yeah, everyone wants to help and look at the pictures. It's really nice of them to put these handcrafted things." Helia said.

"I like it here." Flora said and sat on the couch.

"So do I." Helia replied. "_Maybe I'll bring you here sometime later." _He thought.

"I need a quick shower, you 1st or me?" Flora asked.

"You go." He replied.

Xxxxx

1 hour later everyone was there in Flora's room. Flora was surprised but Stella came in first and she was actually dragging Brandon in. Everyone was listening to Layla who was making the teams and Bloom who was marking the places to look for the girl in the school.

Tecna was the one with the plan and according to it, Liam would be admitted to the school as a new student and the others would go as exchange students. They would talk a little in the school and act as they were being friends slowly with Liam who would actually be friendly to the most suspected girl.

"Okay, tomorrow, we'll go to school but Timmy we need the Earth stuff." Bloom said.

"Already on it." He said and there were 13 bags, different colors and different types.

They talked a little while and played little games and by then Bloom was already asleep. They did not want to disturb her so everyone headed to their own rooms.

"I promise you Bloom, we'll bring your planet back." Sky whispered.

**Here you go the 2****nd**** chapter. I know there'se nothing about Tina and her friends but what can I do? About Jasmine and her friends, it's in the next chapter and for now I'll seek your leave. Thank you. And by the way, I love One Tree Hill. Any OTH fans here? Review please atleast 10-15 reviews.**

**Love-**

**gowinx20 **


	3. Let the plan Begin

**Readers it's chapter 3. Read it and please let me know what you think. Please. **

"Remember you are not supposed to use magic, no fighting and absolutely no mocking teachers." Bloom was lecturing.

"No mocking teachers, got it Liam, Stella, Musa, Riven, Layla and Nabu?" Helia said.

"Yeah whatever Mr. Goodguy." Liam said and laughed. Helia just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Good morning students and teachers." The Principal of GEMS spoke in the microphone. "I would like all of you to welcome the new comer student Liam Knightly to the school. And the new 12 exchange students will be here shortly. The exchange students are from Ohio and Liam here is from England. Please welcome him with a big round of applause." There was a lot of clapping.

Just then the 12 students came in through the backstage. The Principal spoke again.

"Ah, here are the exchange students." The Principal said. "Please welcome them with warm heart and love."

"Alright, new girls who are super hottie." The captain of the football team said and his girlfriend gave him a death glare.

"I was just joking." He said quickly.

"Hey T, is it just me or the exchange students are all couples?" Jasmine said.

"I thought that." Tina said. "Look at them holding each other. I sure none of them are available."

"Except one." Lina said.

"Who?" all the girls except Tina practically screamed. Tina was busy looking at Liam. Yup he was hot with brunette hair and blue eyes. And she could guess he must have the most adorable British accent.

"Liam Knightly." Lina replied. "But seems he's occupied." Jasmine said looking at Tina and letting a little chuckle escape her mouth.

"Ahm" Tina turned her head and saw 5 girls looking at her suspiciously.

"What?" Tina said giggling. "He's good looking." She said laughing.

"Oh Tina, looks like someone has a crush." Sumi said.

"Shh" Lina said and they all laughed.

* * *

"Guys, we have to go to the Principal's for our classrooms." Bloom said.

"Tecna's already there. She's bringing our schedule." Stella replied.

"Guys, I got the routine." Tecna said.

"Smart-head, we can see that." Liam said.

"No one asked you to speak Liam." Tecna replied. "And we don't know each other in school remember?"

"Again smart-head, no one's here." He replied.

"What's your problem?" Stella asked stepping closer to Liam with anger.

"That you all are wasting so much of time discussing." Liam replied.

"Oh yeah? So why don't you bring the fairy here and let's go home." Stella snapped.

"Sweetie, calm down." Brandon said and pulled Stella to his side.

"Prince Smaty, how old are you anyway?" Musa said and Riven was holding her hand so she wouldn't start a fight right there.

"19" Liam replied.

"Oh, he's the same age we are." Tecna whispered in Musa's ear and she nodded in agreement.

"And as for bringing her here, it's your job Stella. I'm here to help." Liam answered and blew his hair.

"Liam, why do you like to tease others?" Bloom asked.

"Because I like it." Liam replied.

"Okay enough of this." Sky shouted. "We find the girl, we get out of here and back to Magix."

"Yeah, Sky's right." Helia said. "Tecna come on give us the papers to fill in the information about the girls who are in the list that you made yesterday."

"Here, and remember, there are 37 girls like that and they could be anywhere. So I've sent you to different classes." Tecna said.

" And Tecna here are the the Pictures of the girls. Paste these pictures in each copy of the paper."

"Done." Tecna said. Timmy gave a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Stop that, we are here on mission." Liam shouted.

"Okay, I, Riven and Flora will be in section 'A,E,J'. Stella, Nabu and Timmy go to 'B,D,F'. Sky, Musa and Liam you go to 'C,G,H' and Brandon, Tecna, Bloom and Helia go to 'D,I,K'." Layla said.

"What's section? And we don't have to change classes?" Stella asked.

"Yup. You are sent to the sections according to the subjects you choose. So all of them have common subjects and you don't have to roam around the school." Timmy replied.

"Somebody change my accent to British. I can't talk like this and I can't make British accent." Liam said.

"Oh, yeah. Here you go" Bloom replied and did some magic.

"Thanks" Liam murmured.

"Oh, Liam you've got so cute accent and did you just say thanks?" Stella squeaked.

"Whatever, I'm outta here." Liam said and went towards his room.

"Best of luck. Bye." Flora said and went inside her section.

* * *

**Lunch**

"Oh my freaking God, these girls don't match the information. None of then have natural Black hair, none of them are sporty, fair or short like Ms. F describe." Stella said.

"Who did you look after?" Sky asked.

"Riya, Sunny and Natasha." Stella replied.

"So 34 girls left." Helia said. "And Arya, Mary and Karina are taller than other girls in class so they're out of the list."

"Flora! Look out! Helia's looking at other girls." Liam said and smirked.

"Oh shut up Liam" Flora said and hit Liam lightly on the arm.

Everyone started to laugh. One by one everyone started to give one reason or the other abou the girls in their class and soon only three students were left.

"So, only Tina, Kshitiz and Pihu are left." Musa said.

"Who looked after them?" Helia asked.

"Liam, Layla and Riven." Sky answered.

"Anything I should be worried bout?" Musa asked Riven playfully.

"Yes, you defiantly should be. Have you seen 'her'?" Riven replied playfully.

"Nops, what's her name? And describe." Musa demanded.

"Pihu, and she has black hair, short, basketball player and fair and not ever this much close to you in beauty." Riven replied showing the tip of his finger. And everyone laughed.

"Anyone realized that Liam shouldn't laughing and sitting here comfortably with 12 new people?" Stella said.

"So what? I can act like I've been friends with you and you all are trying to be friendly with me, which you aren't" Liam replied. "And if you don't want me here, I can always go somewhere else and make new friends, and not help you with the mission."

"I would be glad." Musa replied.

"Okay, enough already." Sky shouted. "You are acting like 5 year old."

"Sky's right." Brandon said.

"We're on a mission so about that, keep a good eye on Kshitiz, Pihu and Tina. Girls follow them wherever they go in school so you can know if mistakenly their power activates like that of Bloom. And use invisibility spell." Timmy said.

"Bloom, let's go after Pihu. Musa and Tecna go after Kshtiz and Flora and Layla go after Tina." Stella said.

"And as for the boys, let's see." Layla said.

"Please let my snookums come with me." Stella said.

"Stella, as much as you want Brandon with you, I want Nabu with me. But, that'll make our work even worse. So, Riven, Helia and Nabu go with Bloom and Stella, Sky and Brandon go with Musa and Tecna and Liam and Timmy come with us." Layla said.

"Sounds like a plan" Flora said.

"It is a plan stupid." Liam replied. Flora gave him a death glare.

* * *

**At the other side**

"Hey Sara, where are the others?" Tina asked as she came to the usual table she and her friends used.

"They're bringing there lunch. And speak of the devil here they come." Sara smiled as 4 girls headed towards them with lunch in their hands.

"Is it just me or did you girls here Sara call us 'Devil'?" Jasmine asked looking towards Sara.

"Yup, I heard it too." Kshitiz replied.

"Sara, get ready for some public humiliation." Tina whispered and they laughed.

"Hey, did the new people in your class keep staring at you?" Kshitiz asked the others

"I got some stares" Tina replied.

"Me too." Sara said congused.

"Strange. I didn't get stares. Did you get stares from a guy or girl?" Lina asked.

"Guy, the one with dark blue hair." Kshitiz replied.

"I got stares from the brunette, blue eyes?" Tina replied.

"Maybe he was replying your stares from the morning." Sumi said and everybody giggled minus Tina.

"I got stares from the blonde. He's totally hot but I saw him with the red-head when I was entering the cafeteria." Sara said.

"Maybe he's cheating on her." Kshitiz said.

"Didn't seem like that to me." Sara replied.

"They were actually looking at me when I entered the cafeteria." Sara replied. "The girl didn't seem to mind."

"Did anyone notice but Liam Knightly is getting along with the exchange students." Jasmine said.

"Actually, he gets along with all the guys. And the cheerleaders." Tina said.

The rest of the lunch hour they talked and laughed and talked and laughed. The bell rang and as they got up, the huge group of 13 students was looking at Tina and Kshitiz but soon they turned their head towards another group.

* * *

"Pihu, is that hottie looking at you?" Mina whispered in the classroom motioning towards Riven .

"I think so, he's been looking at me since he entered the class." Pihu replied.

"Go talk to him later." Mina whispered back.

"Yeah, I can do that." Pihu replied and smiled.

* * *

"I'm sorry Musa but I have to go on a date with Pihu. It's not like I'm cheating you." Riven tried to explain to Musa.

"But, but, but.." Musa said searching for some reason.

"Don't worry Musa, it's just 1 date and I promise you nothing will happen. And the girls will be there spying. Hey, why don't you exchange places with Bloom so you can come and spy. At least you'll be there to accompany me to the date that I won't like."

"Riven it's not like I don't trust you, it's just I fell uncomfortable with you. And for the sake of Music, I would never spy on you. I trust you." Musa replied sadly.

"Musa, I promise you I'll be gone for only 1 hour and don't be surprised if I come back totally making the girl mad." Riven said.

"Okay. Wait, don't do any harm to the girl. Let her enjoy the date with a totally good-looking hot-head who can really annoy you."

"You think I'm annoying?"

"No, not at all. I think you're super-duper annoying."

"Now I know what you think. Guess I didn't make a mistake going out with Pihu." Riven said mischievously.

"Of course you didn't make a mistake. You made a huge mistake." Musa replied.

"I agree"

"You need to do that every time."

"Bye Muse. Got' a go. Getting late for the date."

"Bye Riven" Musa said sadly as he went out of the main halls of the Hotel.

As Musa turned around to go back to her room, she felt a warm hand grabbing her wrist which made her turn around. And with his foolish smile, there was Riven. He looked in her eyes and slowly kissed her lips. He stopped and smiled at her goofily and ran off. He always knew how to make Musa happy.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Hey guys, did you hear that Pihu went out on a date with the new guy?" The gossip queen of the group, Jasmine said over the phone.

"With which one?" Lina asked.

"The raven-headed. Riven is his name." Jasmine replied.

"And we thought they weren't available." Kshitiz said.

"Actually, they aren't. I saw Riven and Musa together in the school. They were actually pretty close." Tina said.

"Maybe they're just close." Lina answered.

"Yeah maybe. Hey girls tomorrow's Saturday so why not have a pajama party at my house?" Tina asked.

"I up for it. Hey Sara no shopping alright?" Kshitiz said.

"Okie dokie." Sara replied.

"Bye guys, mom calls." Tina said and hung over.

"Same here." They said and hung the phone.

* * *

"Look who finally shows up." Layla said from the couch she was sitting in Flora's room.

"Man, today was maybe the worst date." Riven said as he sat next to Musa.

"What happened?" Musa asked

"Don't ask. That girl goes all crazy around me. Acts like she has never seen a boy and expects the respect and attention. Com'on we went out on just 1 date and she goes on like that?"

"So what's there about the worst date?" Stella asked

"Musa wasn't there." He said and went flat on the floor. And the room surrounded with 'ahhs'.

"So?" Sky asked.

"So what?" Riven asked.

"Is she a fairy?" Bloom asked for Sky.

"No. I made all the tests. None of them proved she is a fairy. She could be a with though. Have you listened to the way she talks?" Riven said tired.

"What did you do?" Bloom asked.

"First I took her to the park and I had kept a snake there. She freaked out but nops, no power. Then with the little powers Musa had given me, I brought some mice which ran across the bench we were sitting on. Oh, you should have seen her face." Riven said laughing.

"Still no reaction." Timmy completed for him.

"Then, I asked her to close her eyes and took her in front of Alfea." Riven said.

"You what? Riven how could you do that? It's Alfea we're talking about. What if some one found it?" Bloom screamed.

"Chillax." Riven said in Musa's tone. "I had blind-folded her and then she got surprised when we were in front of Alfea. I asked her to head inside but the barrier stopped her. That's when I knew she wasn't a fairy and I told her that the place was out of bounds. So we returned."

"That was clever of you." Liam said.

"That's my man." Musa said to Liam.

"Yeah, whatever." Liam replied.

"So now what about Tina and Kshitiz?" Helia asked

"Hey, why don't you guys go on a date with them and do exactly what I did?" Riven asked.

"And make them think we're some kind of freak?" Liam asked

"We'll be heading back to Magix and no one will know who we are and where we went." Riven replied.

"Riven's got a point. But Liam's got a point too. Now it's up to you 2" Brandon said looking at Liam and Helia.

"Knightly brothers at crisis." Liam shouted.

"Maybe you should call Michael and Jackson. They can complete the Knightly brothers crisis." Helia said.  
**[Writer's Note: Couldn't think of any other names + I was listening to Black or White by Micheal Jackson."**

"Stop this nonsense." Flora said. "Liam don't dare call your brothers. I don't want you Knightly brothers going all crazy with arm wrestling and bets."

"That's epic. You brothers put bet everytime?" Riven asked

"Yup." Liam answered full of pride.

"Helia, next time I'm coming to Knightly with you." Riven said.

"Guys, shut this up. Do this next time. What are we gonna do with Tina and Kshitiz?" Tecna asked shutting up the nonsense.

"I found a way." Helia said. "Listen Liam, khushu khushu. Bla bla bla" Helia said his plan and actually he was praised for it. It was really good.

**Yup guys it's finished don't worry I won't explain the plans. You'll have to read the next chapter. God Bless only those who review. And I'm serious.**

**'Maghe Sankrati' is tomorrow. Yup it's our festival. Starting the start of winter with hot foods and laddu. Happy Maghe Sankrati! And after a month is Holi, then New Years and a whole new year with new festivals. Long live Nepal for so many festivals. **

**Xoxo **

**gowinx20**


	4. Jai Nepal club

**Sorry guys for the long wait but what can I do? School keeps all the free time. The final exams are in 2 months. The Unit tests are this week and I haven't studied. Plus this time it's the District Level Examination (DLE) where the exam is in between the whole country for grade 8 (yup, I'm in grade 8) in Nepal. I haven't completed my school works and have to do all the incomplete works. And above that I have to make a presentation. I hate school.**

** Did I forget to mention that we speak Nepali and use English only during school hours that also in front of the teachers just because the Education System of Nepal is funny (who the heck will speak English when the teachers not around?) So if there are any grammatical errors please forgive me and try to understand. Dhanyabaad (meaning thanks in Nepali).**

**1 more thing, do listen 'Maula' by Ali Azmat. You'll like it even if it's in hindi.**

**So on with the story.**

_On the previous chapter (I don't remember which chapter)_

_"Okay, I, Riven and Flora will be in section 'A,E,J'. Stella, Nabu and Timmy go to 'B,D,F'. Sky, Musa and Liam you go to 'C,G,H' and Brandon, Tecna, Bloom and Helia go to 'D,I,K'." Layla said._

* * *

**Winx Club and Specialists**

"Helia I never thought you could actually make such good plans." Riven said.

"Riven, don't underestimate the power of a common man." Helia said with a smile.

"You call yourself common man? So what are the men here? Supper common?" Liam asked and laughed.

"Yeah whatever. Go to bed everybody tomorrows school and I don't wanna be late." Brandon said.

"Just chill Brandon. Nothing will happen if you're late 1 day." Riven laughed.

"Hey Brandon's right. I'm going to bed. I had a long tiring day. I need to get some sleep. Good night everybody." Bloom said and got up.

"Yeah I'm going to bed too. I seriously need my beauty sleep." Stella said and walked towards her room.

All the girls got up and went to their rooms and the boys kept talking the boys stuff. Soon, Brandon, Helia and Sky got up and went to their room. The others stayed a little longer. Liam went to bed last since the boys had moved into his room after the girls went to sleep.

**Next Day**

Tina was late for school for the first time this year. She ran through the halls to find her friends and yup, she found them. It was only 10 minutes for the bell to ring so she kept her stuff in the locker and said hi to her friends. They had separate classes so she said all those 'hi' and 'gossip of the latest topic of school'. Just then the bell rang. Everyone went in to their classrooms. They had heard the Principal had some announcements.

Tina sighed and went to her room which was section 'H' which also belonged to Liam. Sara went to the same class as Sky aka section 'C', Lina went to section 'F' as Timmy, Kshtiz went to the section 'K' as Helia, Sumi went to section 'A' also Layla's class, and Jasmine went to the same class as Flora i.e section 'J'.

* * *

**Section H**

"Good afternoon" Ms. Shahi (My brother's ex science teacher) greeted.

"Good afternoon Ms. Shahi." they replied.

No one liked Ms. Shahi because she could be so annoying sometimes. They didn't of course understand what she said and she didn't even let them turn their head sideways. What could be more annoying than a teacher who didn't even let you utter a word or two?

"Class, the Principal has some announcement to make so you rather stay quiet."

"Yeah, yeah, we can do that." Somebody spoke.

Soon the loud bell rang and the whole school was silent.

"Good afternoon everybody, I have some announcement for you. The gymnasium and the basketball court are out of bounds for a month. Since, o one utilizes it; maybe a new activity will be formed. The gymnasium and the basketball court will be open only if I change my mind. For now, that's all. Thank You." The Principal spoke.

"What? Out of bounds? That's ridiculous." Tina screamed.

"Tina please calm down. The Principal's right, no one uses it." Ms. Shahi calmly explained.

"You don't understand it do you? Oh! Sorry, who am I kidding? You don't even know the S of sports. No reason you ended up being a science teacher." Tina screamed. The whole class watched in silence.

_"Man, this girl's got some spirit." Liam thought. "Good for her."_

Tina ran out of the room and Ms. S stood there amazed of what she just heard. There were some sounds again in the sound speakers. It sounded different.

* * *

_"You don't understand Mr, Kraft (chose this name from 'Sabrina the Teenage Witch). We play basketball and gymnastics is my life. I started it when I was 3. You can't just make it out of bounds. It's so unfair."_

_"I know what I'm doing. Basketball: too few players. Not even enough players for the school basketball team. Gymnastics: let's see, only 5 students and you expect me to run the school like this?" Mr. Kraft explained._

_"Mr. Kraft give me 1 day, if I find enough students you will not close the halls."_

_"Ok, Tina, it's a challenge." Mr. Kraft said angrily. "You may go now."_

_"Oh my goat! Where am I going to find enough students for gymnastics and basketball?" Tina thought as she went in the girls' room._

The bell went and she walked in her class with many pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Wow Tina, never thought you could do that." Aayush said.

"What?" Tina asked confused.

"Oh you know, making a deal with the headmaster to find enough players so he would not close the gymnasium and the basketball court." Aryan answered for Aayush.

"How did you guys know about it?" Tina asked surprised.

"Us? The whole school knows about it. The speaker was pretty loud." Aayush said.

"Holy sheep" Tina screamed in shock.

"So, where will you find the players?" Aryan asked.

"Don't know. I am kind of hoping you guys will help me." Tina replied.

"No no no. Leave me out of it. Sorry." Aayush said.

"Please guys. You are my best friends. Please for the sake of my name. Please." Tina pleaded.

"Okay, just this time Tina. This will never ever repeat again." They both said.

"As if I'll be that stupid to repeat this again." Tina said. "Thanks guys. You are the best guy friends ever. Well there are others to but thanks anyways."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever but we need help. Go ask help from the others." Aayush said.

"On it." Tina replied and went to the last row of the class. There she saw her friends who were truly shocked by what she had said.

"Guys I need help. Please." She said with a puppy dog eyes.

"You want to search players. Right?" Pratyush asked.

"Yup. Please, pretty please with cherry on the top." Tina pleaded.

"Why?" Abhishek asked.

"Because you are my friends. And at least I can ask for help." Tina replied.

"Alright. But only this time. Say you asked help with Aryan and Aayush." Srijan spoke.

"Yup they agreed to. Looks like the 'Jai Nepal Club' (**this club belongs to my class. We don't do anything special but we collect money and at the end of the month buy something with it)** is in action'." She grinned and high-fived Srijan. "Now, I have to ask Arya, Sabi, Sweksha, Smarika, and Rashika for help. And the 'Jai Nepal Club' will be completely in action."

"Whatever. Just ask already." Pratyush said earning a glare from Tina. "Alright sorry."

"It's okay." She replied holding her tongue out.

She asked the rest of the club for help and they agreed. This was the first time the club was on action which meant work. They decided to ask the ones who looked sporty and would agree to help and also the new students. They decided to break the group into girls and boys. Since the boys were many they decided ask the boys and the new students for help. No pressure on others. Some of them joined the gymnastics themselves. Soon they were in action.

* * *

**Lunch hour**

**Winx club**

The group sat on the same place they sat the day before. They were talking about Tina and the consequence she had to face today.

"I was thinking of joining the gymnastics. It'll help the girl and also I can relax with the gymnastics." Layla said.

"Yeah, same here." Flora said motioning towards her and Musa.

"Why are you trying to waste your time instead of looking for the girl?" Liam asked.

"We aren't wasting our time. Did you forget that the girl's sporty and this is the chance to check on her?" Musa answered.

"Musa's got a point." Brandon said. "And I wanted to join the basketball."

"Me too." Sky said.

"Me three." Nabu said.

"And boys are you going to waste your time on basketball?" Stella asked.

"Not at all. Kshitiz is a basketball player. Did you forget that? And Helia you or Liam, one of you must join basketball to go according to your plan." Brandon said.

"Helia you go. I've already joined the Literature club." Liam said.

"Not fair." Helia said.

"Fair." Liam replied with an evil grin.

"Oh alright." Helia said.

* * *

"Hello all of you, I wanted to ask you if any of you wanted to join the gymnastics and the basketball club." The taller boy asked.

"Yeah well some of us wanna join. Anyways I'm Sky; this is Brandon, Helia, Stella, Nabu, Tecna, Bloom, Flora, Riven, Timmy, Musa, Liam and Layla." Sky said motioning towards each of them.

"Well, you are way too many people to remember so maybe if we get to know each other it'll be easier." The shorter one said.

"So you never introduced yourselves." Brandon said.

"Sorry, I'm Pratyush, this is Aryan, Aayush, Srijan and that's Abhiskek." Pratyush replied.

"So, how many of you wanna join the club? Can I get the names so I can write it down?" Aryan asked.

"Flora, Musa and Layla will join the Gymnastics and Brandon, Sky, Nabu and Helia here will join basketball." Riven said.

"Got it. You girls don't play basketball?" Aryan asked.

"We play. So there's a girls basketball team?" Bloom asked.

"Yup." Abhishek replied.

"You can count me in." Bloom said.

"Come on Stell lets join basketball." Tecna said.

"No way. I better join gymnastics. Layla can trade with me." Stella replied with a pout.

"Alright. Nabu so were in the same club so I can watch you play." Layla said to her boyfriend.

"So my girlfriend's spying on me huh?" Nabu replied with a grin.

"You're so right." She said and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt but is Stella joining gymnastics and Bloom, Tecna and Layla joining the basketball club?" Srijan asked.

"You got it right." Tecna answered with a smile.

"And 1 last question, are you all couples?" Aayush asked.

"Right on that one too except at 1 point. Liam here is single." Riven answered.

"I get it. Thanks for your support. Tina will really be happy." Aryan said.

"So you're friends with the girl who spoke in the speakers today?" Flora asked.

"You got that right." Pratyush said n Tecna's tone.

"Glad we could help you." Timmy replied.

"Got to go. Thanks" Srijan said and went to the other table.

* * *

**Jai Nepal Club**

"Good to know that there are still some people who play sports." Tina sighed.

"Yeah. So how many people joined?" Kshitiz asked.

"Lets see. 15 girls joined gymnastics and 8 girls and 8 boys joined basketball." Pratyush replied.

"Why doesn't any boy take gymnastics?" Lina asked.

"Because we don't want to." Abhishek replied.

Just then Arya, Smarika, Sabi, Rashika and Sweksha came from the croud of people.

"What's wrong with the people? I can't even walk in the corridors." Arya said as she took a seat next to Jasmine.

"Don't and don't care." Jasmine replied.

"So who joined what?" Sweksha asked.

"Flora, Musa, Stella, Tina, Sumi, Smarika, Jigyasa, Lina, Jasmine, Sara, Tej, Samriddhi, Shrijana, Mina and Pihu joined gymnastics." Srijan read out the names from the paper he was holding.

"Sky, Brandon, Helia, Nabu, Aryan, Srijan, Deeparshan and Ankit joined basketball boys." Tina read out the names.

"And Bloom, Tecna, Layla, Kshitiz, Arya, Rashika, Sabi and Sweksha are joining the girls basketball." Sara added.

"For now. Maybe more people will come and join it later. T, you have enough people so the Headmaster won't close the club." Jasmine completed.

"Thank you so much guys." Tina said. "And I mean it.

"Hey, _sathi k ko lagi_ (what are friends for in Nepali)?" Arya said.

"You guys are the best." Tina said.

"We knew that." Sweksha replied.

**Yolo readers, I know it's a short chapter compared to the previous ones but what can I do? I have tests. And I scored 9.5/10 in English Language. I mistake in grammar and I lost 0.5 five. Doesn't matter. Here's a list of new characters if you are confused.**

**X means they belong to Jai Nepal club**

**New Boys **

**Pratyush X **

**Abhishek X **

**Aryan X **

**Srijan X **

**Aayush X**

**New Girls**

**Smarika X**

**Sweksha X**

**Sabi X**

**Arya X (that's me)**

**Rashika X**

**I will update as soon as possible if I get some reviews al least 15-20. Please. PM me for any question. I'll reply you thank you and god bless only those who review. Thank you. Yours sincerely**

- **gowinx20**

**Learn a word. (K cha?) Means how are you in Nepali.**


End file.
